


The places we go

by DSJWinchester



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: Angel goes to one of Jack's shows.





	

I never thought he’d ever really show. He promised to come to a lot of shows. I step up to the mic look out into the crowd and there he is. Standing by the bar drink in hand. He stood out among the rocker kids. He didn’t look all that happy but he is here. I start up the opening rife to the song lean into the mic and start to sing. Most of the kids know the words. I’ve played a lot of gigs here. He turns away from the bar looks towards the stage. Our eyes meet. I wiggle my finger at him. He smirks back. A tall willowy bottle red head leans in to speak to him. I look away. Can’t take Angel anywhere. I work my way throw the set, watching him half listen half flirt. By the time I’m finishing the last song he’s relocated to a spot close to the base of the stage. Finish the song; flip of the room, through my guitar to my bassist, leap of the side of stage. He pushes away from the wall. A tall skinny kid puts out a hand to stop me. Not in the mood for fans, I push pass him turning to give him a smirk. He looks a little dazed maybe he’s drunk. I turn and run smack into something solid. Arms close around me. I’m surrounded by Angel scent. I warp my arms around him and hug hard.  
“I can’t believe you’re here.”  
He laughs into the side of my neck. “I said I’d come.”  
We pull apart. He reaches out tugs on my hair. “You need to get this shit cut.”  
I give him a sneer. His fingers move to rest at the back of my neck. “You are going to come have a drink with your big brother?”  
“Yeah let me say bye to the band.”  
He drops his hand. I go in search of my band. I found them in the back. I grab my guitar say a quick good bye and head back out front. I drag Angel away from a fan girl. We step out into a cool spring night. He slings an arm around my shoulder and takes the lead.  
We end up back at my shitty apartment on my bed drinking shots. He sits back to the wall, my head resting in his lap, his finger winding there way into my hair.  
“You’re getting really good at this rock star thing.”  
“You where flirting with the red head I should call Sophie and tell her.”  
“What’s she going to do I ain’t with her no more.”  
“You’re not with her for right now.”  
“No forever it’s over.”  
I sit up. He pinches my cheek. I give him a dopey drunk smile. “You are so stuck on that girl… it ain’t never going to be over ever.”  
“It’s over.”  
I suck my teeth. “Wait till you end up back in Detroit.”  
He shacks my head. “You want to talk about Detroit. When are you taking your rock star ass home to visit ma.”  
“When was the last time you saw ma?”  
“Earlier this week.”  
“You went home with out me.” I try to sound wounded. It’s hard to act with all the liquor swimming around in my belly.  
“She’s worried about you Cracker Jack give her a call.”  
“I will tonight.”  
I reach for the phone. He snatches my hand away, entwine our finger. “It’s one in the morning let the women sleep”  
“Tomorrow night?”  
“Yeah tomorrow. God kid you can’t hold you liquor for shit. Come here.”  
I crawl up the bed till I resting mostly on top him, he hug me close. I bury my nose in the space between neck and shoulder.  
“Bobby got kicked out the league.”  
“I know I was with him on Thursday.”  
I laugh. “Is it family visiting week.”  
“I’m just checking up on my brothers.”  
“That cool …you heard about Jerry wedding.”  
“Yeah. He made Bobby best man.”  
“He’ll do something to fuck things up.”  
“Or course he will he’s Bobby.”  
“I missed you Angel.”  
“You can call me you know.”  
“Yeah but it better like this. I miss this way more than your voice.”  
He slaps my ass. I wiggle against him.  
“Keep doing that shit Jackie and you’re getting fucked.”  
I kiss his neck “not a problem.”  
“You are such a little freak.”  
“Like that really bothers you.”  
He pushes me till I lay on my back, I tug him till he stretch out on top me.  
“Kiss me big brother.”  
“You know I promised myself I was going to stop this shit.”  
I drop my eyelashes stick out my lower lip bit down on it. He leans in runs his tongue over my mouth sucking on it till my teeth release.  
“Between you and Sophie I ain’t got nothing but trouble.”  
I laugh. “But I love you papi”  
His hand slips under my shirt warm fingers move over my stomach. I pull him in for a kiss short brief. He pulls back eyes watching me. He leans in mouth open I slip my tongue between his lips. His fingers find a nipple pinch I arch up against him. He pulls out of the kiss.  
“You are going to get me in trouble.”  
I smirk. “I won’t tell no one if you don’t”  
“Fucking shit.” The words roll out of him in a growl. I wiggle under him he pulls my head up for a kiss long deep ruff. Yeah my big brother will take care of me.  
The sound of a ringing phone works it’s way into my dream. I wiggle closer to the warm body and try to ignore it.  
“Fuck Jackie, pick up the fucking phone.”  
I growl and pull the pillow over my head. The arm around my waist is gone. Angel leans over me the ringing stops. I move the pillow.  
“Hello.”  
Angel moves sitting up phone pressed against his ear. He smiles and hands me the phone.  
“Yeah”  
“What the fuck? You two have a fairy meeting.”  
“Bobby why the fucking you calling me so early.”  
“So sorry was I interrupting something.” I can hear the leer in his voice.  
“My sleep”  
“What’s Angel doing answering your phone.”  
“We were asleep.”  
“Yeah sleeping” he starts laughing. I hand the phone to Angel who joins his laughter. I reach for my boxer and move to get off the bed. A pair of stronger arms around my waist pulls me back. I turn to meet Angel eyebrow raise. He leans in kisses my neck. I warp my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. My fucking head is killing me. Bobby is still cackling on the other end of the phone. They talk a while longer. I sit resting against Angel half listing to what’s being said. It seems they are making plans to meet up tomorrow. Angel hangs up the phone and throws it off the bed.  
“Want to take a drive with me.”  
“Where you going.”  
“To visit Bobby.”  
“How long? I got to work and shit rent is due next week.”  
“I’ll pay your fucking rent. You’re coming with me to visit Bobby.”  
“Yeah, sure, nice of you to give me a choice and all that.”  
He laughs, fingers stroking my back. We sit there saying nothing for a while. It’s nice, the quite. He pulls away, we shower dress. I leave him in the apartment head off to work. When I get back he’s raid my fridge and eat everything in it. We order take out and sit curled up in my bed. It’s getting hot. I should get a fan or something before it stifling. For now it’s not bad. Just a little warm. Only a little more so where Angel body rest against mine. Not a problem. Never is not with Angel.  
Some time after midnight, I wake from a light doze breathing hard. Angel’s sitting at the edge of the bed talking quietly on the phone. From the smile on his face I can tell it either Ma or Jerry. He looks up from the floor catches my eye. I run a hand over my face. It comes back wet. Tears again. I fucking hate sleeping, dreaming, shit. He reaches out catches my finger in his. A light tug. I get the message I move till I’m sitting beside him he warp an arm around me shoulder, my head rest on his shoulder. I hate this feeling, like something in me is being banged around and around crashing against all the other shit inside fucking things up. I turn my head till my lip rest against Angel neck inhale a shaky Angel filled breath. The tears are still leaking. I don’t even remember the fucking dream, just a feeling. And it weird cause I usually don’t dream not about that… not much anymore. Angel passes me the phone I press it to my ear.  
“Jackie, it Jerry you okay?”  
“Yeah bad dream its fine now.”  
“I hear your driving out with Angel to visit Bobby.”  
“Yeah I wasn’t given much of a choice.”  
He laughs. “I heard that to. I’ll be there so it’ll be a little reunion.”  
“That’ll be nice… I haven’t seen you two in forever.”  
“Same here. You drink some warm milk go back to bed.”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Put Angel on the phone I want to say by.”  
“I love you Jerry.”  
“I love you too Cracker Jack.”  
I hand Angel the phone. Pulling away from him moving to curl up on the bed. I hate when it gets like this. The itch feeling moving under my skin. I roll on my back looking up at the stained ceiling. I’d give almost anything to be home at Ma house in my room with Angel pressing me into the mattress.  
“You okay Jackie.” His voice is low concerned.  
“No but I will be.”  
He stretches out next to me not touching but there where I can feel him.


End file.
